


The Importance of Coffee in Life-or-Death Situations

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [6]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: First Kiss, Imminent Death, M/M, Questionable Priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Beetle's priorities aren't the greatest when deprived of coffee.





	The Importance of Coffee in Life-or-Death Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/16/2005, with the author's note:  
> "This probably has nothing to do with anything I've previously written. Also, it was written for one of the fanfic100 word prompts, even though no one's told me I can or can't write for the pairing yet (signed up yesterday). ...Eh, I was impatient and decided to get a jump on it. *grin* Even if it's not official or anything, I can still use the prompts, I figure."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/22/2018

When Booster suddenly kisses him, Beetle's pretty sure his first thought shouldn't be _Bastard_ **_did_ ** _drink the last of the coffee!_ But they're seconds from death, and he feels that's sufficient justification for his thoughts being a little erratic.

 

When the kiss ends and the first words out of Beetle's mouth are "Bastard, you _did_ drink the last of the coffee!" however, he does feel a modicum of worry. It makes the whole situation somehow surreal that the foremost thought on his mind has nothing to do with escape or rescue or even the fact that his best friend just kissed him, and everything to do with the lack of coffee that morning.

 

It helps that Booster at least has the decency to grimace sheepishly.

 

That's why Booster's his best friend.

 

Even if he is a coffee-drinking bastard.


End file.
